


Like This

by cwxyz



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Fluff, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 00:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11391600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwxyz/pseuds/cwxyz
Summary: Sasan doesn't have rules for how to deal with adorable, drunken women.





	Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Just a self-indulgent fluffy fic about Spartos and Pisti, because they're precious children who deserve love.

“Oofah!” Spartos stumbled as something slammed against his back and wrapped around his neck, nearly choking him. Legs swinging on either side made him quickly realize it was Pisti, and he slid his hands under her legs to support her and ease the pressure on his throat. “Ehh, warn someone before you jump on them!” 

After all, if it had been somebody else, or even if he’d been drunker than he presently was, they’d have been liable to trip and fall, endangering both of them. Thankfully they were almost home, as Spartos was doubting his ability to successfully balance for much longer. She had a known habit of appropriating people’s backs when she was drunk, so he was more than used to walking like this. 

“Nyahhaha, that would ruin the surprise, silly goose!” Pisti completely missed the point and cackled in his ear, poking his cheek now that she didn’t have to cling to his neck for dear life. 

“You...right, silly me.” Despite his resigned tone he couldn’t help but crack a small smile. Even if Pisti was practically the polar opposite of him he had to admit she was enjoyable to be around, and she did a great job of pulling him from his shell. He didn’t mind letting his guard down and having fun with her, even if it tended to end, as it did tonight, in her getting drunk off her ass and him having to keep her out of trouble.

“Almost theeere! Onwaaaards!” She pointed towards the palace as it came into view, bouncing excitedly and causing Spartos to pause and reevaluate if he could really carry her all the way back without falling. In the end he simply didn’t have the heart to make her get down, so he regained his composure and gave it his all. 

\----

“Pisti...Pisti, wake up, just for a sec.” At some point during the trip she’d fallen asleep, her chin digging into his shoulder as she became little more than dead weight. Still, it was much easier to walk without her bopping around and yelling in his ear. She must’ve worn herself out completely, because she was showing no indication of waking up as they stood outside her room. With a sigh he opened the door and made his way towards her bed, his back facing it as he attempted to pry her off of him without waking her. He felt more than a little guilty leaving her sprawled out with her legs hanging off the bed, so he rearranged her and the blankets until it looked like she was nice and comfortable. With a satisfied nod he headed for the door, rubbing his temples in slight regret as he could already feel his head pounding and wanted to get in his own bed as soon as possible. 

“Spartooooooooos.” He froze as she called out to him just as his hand reached the doorknob, his sleep delayed momentarily. If he just snuck out and pretended he didn’t hear her, she probably wouldn’t remember, right? “Spaaaartooooooos.” 

“Y-yes?” Fine, so she seemed at least a little lucid, he’d feel bad ignoring her. But if she wanted to go out again and dance and keep drinking, he was definitely putting his foot down. He’d woken up much earlier than her today and was the one doing all the physical work on the way home, so he was exhausted. No matter what sort of cute, endearing look she gave him, his answer would be a firm ‘no.’ 

“Stayyyyy.” 

“Ah, Pisti, I’m so tired, I really hafta sleep.”

“Sleep here.”

“What?” Even he hadn’t the restraint to keep from blurting out his surprise, completely taken aback. He misheard her, right? He’d never shared a bed with any woman, much less one who was his best friend. Then again, didn’t that make it less bad? No, no, regardless of the situation that would be totally inappropriate. “I can’t do that.” 

“Yeshhhh you cannnn,” she whined, slipping out of the bed and tripping over herself as she moved towards him. He didn’t budge as she wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled futilely with all her might, merely staring at her in shock. “Puuhhleaaasee it’ll be funnnnn!”

“I’m...I’m so tired…” He trailed off, staring at the ceiling to avoid the wide, pleading eyes she was giving him. He had the discipline of a monk when it came to sexual situations, but Pisti was adorable and sweet and Spartos was far from immune to those things. “I wanna go to bed…” 

“Soooo if you like your bed so much, we go there!” Goddammit, she had an argument for everything, and he was far too exhausted to articulate why exactly it would be inappropriate for him to sleep here. He really didn’t have the heart to just run away and lock his own bedroom door, so he let out a deep sigh before nodding. 

“Fine, fine.” He lacked the energy to argue with a drunken Pisti, and he could always just wait until she fell asleep and then leave. She’d fallen asleep within several minutes on the trip home, it seemed likely she’d pass out as soon as her head hit the pillow. 

“Yaayyyyyy!” She released him and jumped onto the bed, scooting over and patting the spot next to her. “Thisshh is my less favorite side so you go here!” 

“How generous of you.” Spartos hesitantly lay down on the very edge, staying on top of the sheets with hands folded on his stomach. This bed was so foreign, filled with pillows and soft blankets and silky sheets. It reminded him of the beds he slept in when they went on diplomatic missions, but those lacked the feminine scent that was presently filling his nostrils. 

“Uwahh, you look so uncomfy!” Pisti pouted, kneeling next to him and balling her hands into fists. “Dontcha wanna blankie?” 

“No, no, I’m fine. It’s hot.” 

“Probably cus’ ya wearing so many clothes!” Pisti pointed out, reaching to tug on his shirt. He pulled his down the second she began to lift it up, sucking in a breath and shaking his head vehemently. 

“I’m, I’m fine like this! I like sleeping in...the heat.” With that he pursed his lips, closing his eyes. “Now, I really am tired, so I’m gonna sleep.” 

A small part of him worried he might actually fall asleep here, so to be safe he kept one eye slightly cracked as he waited for Pisti to settle down and sleep herself. At least she seemed to get the idea that he wanted to sleep, and quieted down for several moments. He refused to open his eyes and check if she was sleeping until he was absolutely sure she was, afraid she’d notice him still awake and seize the opportunity. 

“Nngh!” Eyelids shot open as something thudded onto his chest, and he frowned as she sprawled across him sideways, arms dangling off the bed. If she was going to fall asleep like that, it’d greatly impede his sneaking out. “Pisti-,” 

“I like you, Spartos.” 

“I like you too, Pisti.” While his lack of surprise may have surprised others, he was used to this. She often expressed her emotions and told her friends she loved them, especially when she was drinking, there was no reason to assume this time was different. And him responding in kind wasn’t all that unexpected either; after all, he did quite enjoy her company and considered her a very close friend. 

There was no reason to believe there were romantic feelings from either one of them, which was partly why Spartos felt somewhat less uncomfortable about being in her bed. Even if someone did find out about this, it was almost certain they wouldn’t suspect anything inappropriate happened. 

Which was why the softness that pressed against his lips for a brief moment startled him so badly. Pisti seemed to know that he hadn’t taken her words seriously earlier, as she was pouting as she poked his nose lightly. 

“Nuuu, I mean I like you like this.” 

Even if his face remained stoic, Spartos was panicking. It wasn’t that he didn’t like her like that, he just...never really thought about it, because it seemed so out of the realm of possibility. How was he supposed to react? His religion and country had strict guidelines for romantic situations, but nowhere in those rules did it explain how to respond to a drunken girl confessing her feelings, or how to respond when you were unsure of your own feelings. This sort of thing would probably never happen in his country, so it wasn’t the type of thing he’d ever had to think about. She was pretty clear about what she meant, but was she serious? 

His expression brightened as he recalled a key aspect of this situation. With a small nod he patted her head, offering a smile. “Tell you what, if you remember this tomorrow we can talk about it, I don’t wanna when we’re drunk.” This way he’d at least have a little more time to think of a response and figure out what his feelings towards her actually were. 

Pisti had never been anything but a good friend to him, so the last thing he wanted to do was tell her he didn’t like her when he did, or vice versa. If she really did feel that way and brought it up again tomorrow, she deserved an honest answer. But the likelihood of her remembering, or being serious about her words at all, was pretty low in Spartos’ mind, so it was probably something he’d never have to worry about. 

“Mmm, kay.” The answer seemed to satisfy her well enough, as she let out a happy sigh and flopped back down, arms still hanging off the bed. Spartos allowed his head to fall back as he stared at the ceiling, deciding he probably wasn’t going to get out of this position any time soon. It wasn’t like he could fall asleep anyway, not with what she’d just told him weighing on his mind. 

And even if he did end up passing out here, as long as it didn’t end up in a predicament like that of Sinbad and the Kou princess, Spartos was pretty sure he could deal with it. She looked happy, so for now it was fine like this.


End file.
